I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to reversible taillights for a vehicle, and more particularly to, reversible taillights for a riding lawn mower.
II. Description of the Related Art
Global "tail lights" are used in vehicles for a number of reasons. Among them, is the need to indicate to others the presence of a vehicle in front of them. The taillight assembly typically comprises a light bulb, a mounting fixture and an outer lens cover which covers the bulb for protection purposes. The outer lens is also designed for aesthetic purposes.
On a typical vehicle, the taillights are mounted on the rear left-hand and right-hand sides. Manufacturing of the taillight cover is typically designed so that the left-hand taillight cover is similar to but different than the right-hand tail light. Therefore, the left-hand tail light cannot be used on the right-hand taillight. In other words, they are not interchangeable. This leads to increased assembly, manufacturing, inventory and production costs that ultimately increase the cost of the vehicle.
One known type of taillight assembly is U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,449 to Smith-Williams. Smith-Williams discloses a light bracket provided for mounting taillights on a wide variety of vehicles. The taillight disclosed in the Smith-Williams patent, uses two universal brackets that are mirror images of each other. The Smith-Williams patent requires two universal brackets that are not identical to each other. The taillights of the Smith-Williams patent are not interchangeable.
Another known type of taillight assembly is U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,165 to Metti. Metti discloses a taillight assembly provided for a vehicle body. The taillight assembly is secured to the vehicle body by fasteners. The Metti patent presents the same problem as the Smith-Williams patent, which is that the taillight assembly is not reversible and that two separate taillight assemblies must be made for each vehicle.
Another known type of taillight assembly is U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,155 to Hanson, et al. Hanson, et al discloses a taillight construction comprising an outer housing having an aperture that extends therethrough. The taillight assembly of Hanson, et al has two identical lenses on the taillight assembly. The taillight assembly is reversible on both sides of the vehicle. However, the taillight assembly is only reversible if the taillight assembly is attached vertically to the vehicle. In the Hanson, et al patent, if the taillight assembly was attached horizontally, then reversed, the taillight assembly would be facing backwards.
Another known type of taillight assembly is U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,994 to Petti, et al. Petti, et al discloses a light-mounting member extending outwardly from the fender. The Petti, et al patent has similar problems to the previous related art in that the taillight assembly is not reversible.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved reversible taillight assembly which is simple in design, effective in use, and overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.